User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Pokemon Gym Leader Hurt/Heal!
You can perform a 4x Hurt and 4x Heal actions every 24 hours. Each Gym Leader can be brought up to 30 max. We will start with Gen 1 and then go all the way to 6 and whichever Gym Leader is left from each generation will compete. For Example: Gary is left, Whitney is left, Wattson is left, Crasher Wake is left, Iris is left, and Korrina is left then they will be hurt/heal'd to see who will be left. 30 IS THE MAX GEN 1 LEADERS! SABRINA IS THE WINNER! Dead: Giovanni: Criminal Syndicate Shutdown ~ Killed by Baby GG Misty: Drowned, Oh The Irony ~ Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 Koga: Poisoned ~ Killed by Firebrand795 Erika: EUREKA! ~ Killed by DudeWithASuit Brock: Crushed Under His Onix ~ Killed by Iamthelegion Lt. Surge: War's Over ~ Killed by NightFalcon9001 Blaine: Incinerated ~ Killed by Nikki Lee 1999 GEN 2 LEADERS! CLAIR IS THE WINNER! Dead: Bugsy: Couldn't Make A U-Turn Out of This ~ Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 Janine: Couldn't Get Around This One ~ Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 Blue: Smell ya later, Blue ~ Killed by LakuitaBro01.2 Chuck: Exceeded Waterfall Pressure Levels ~ Killed by Hankaichou Whitney: Stomped and Rolled Over ~ Killed by Hankaichou Morty: The Prophecy Fortold This ~ Killed by Hankaichou Jasmine: She Magne-Might Have Died ~ Killed by Nikki Lee 1999 Pryce: Ice Cold, Nikki, Ice Cold ~ Killed by Nikki Lee 1999 Falkner: Wing Jolted ~ Killed by Firebrand795 GEN 3 LEADERS! FLANNERY IS THE WINNER! Dead: Juan: There Can Only Be Juan Water Gym Leader ~ Killed by Hankaichou Tate: Didn't See That One Coming ~ Killed by Hankaichou Brawly: Knocked Out ~ Killed by Hankaichou Norman: Being Normal Was Bad in This Case ~ Killed by Iamthelegion Roxanne: World Rocked ~ Killed by Baby GG Wattson: Oh, How Shocking ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Winona: Plane Crash ~ Killed by Iamthelegion Wallace: And the Other Water Gym Leader Died ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Liz: The Death of Her Brother Should've Given Her a Clue ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 GEN 4 LEADERS! GARDENIA IS THE WINNER! Dead: Maylene: May-lene She Rest In Peace ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Roark: His Cranidos Got Tired of Him ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Fantina: Now She Can Be One With Her Pokemon ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Crasher Wake: The Battle Was Too Rough ~ Killed by Baby GG Candice: Cold Night, Silent Night, Deadly Night ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Volkner: Trump Card Was Dying ~ Killed by Baby GG Byron: Caught In Between Gears ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 GEN 5 LEADERS! SKYLA IS THE WINNER! Dead: Iris: Didn't See That One Coming ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Lenora: Became a Fossil ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Burgh: He Really Bugged Me So I Killed Him ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Cheren: Lol, Dork ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Cress: Drowned ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Roxie: Rocked Out Too Hard ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Marlon: Swallowed By a Wailord ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Clay: Fired Off Some Bars ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Cilan: That's What You Get For Hanging Out With Iris ~ Killed by Baby GG Drayden: Weak To His Own Typing ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Brycen: Ice Cold ~ Killed by Baby GG Chili: How The Fuck Did He Make It This Far? ~ Killed by Baby GG Elesa: Electrifying ~ Killed by Nikki Lee 1999 GEN 6 LEADERS! KORRINA IS THE WINNER! Dead: Grant: Climbed His Way To Death ~ Killed by Nikki Lee 1999 Clemont: Nerd ~ Killed by Baby GG Wulfric: Devoured By Wulves ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Viola: Fantastic Brutality! ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Olympia: Fell Harder Then Olympus ~ Killed by Baby GG Ramos: Hedge'd ~ Killed by NightFalcon9004 Valerie: She Already Looked Dead so... ~ Killed by Baby GG Last Comment Kill Valerie by Baby GG Category:Blog posts Category:Hurt/Heal Category:Completed Hurt/Heal